Heartopoly
by SilversunnyD
Summary: Okay, new world has been discovered. Everyone heads for it to check it out. The world is called Game Board. Now everyone is trapped by some old guy with a mustache and a top hat. To get away you have to play a game and win. There can only be one winner. This so-called game is called Monopoly... or maybe it should be Heartopoly now...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the plot… I think.**

* * *

><p>Sora and Yuffie were flying a gummi ship through space to visit a new world that had appeared. Good thing this gummi ship has auto pilot. When they saw this new world it looked bare. It was a flat white surface and maybe an inch thick, and who-knows-how-wide. The gummi ship had nowhere to be hidden so they landed it on a corner and were greeted by an unwanted sight. Because with a back turned to them was none other than Pete. And he was busy with another problem. Two non-existent problems. Because in front of Pete stood Larxene who looked annoyed, and Demyx who looked terrified-of Larxene.<p>

Curious, Sora and Yuffie decided to find out what was going on and exited the ship just in time to hear half the conversation.

"Look whatever you are, I didn't ask to be here, especially not with fish-for-brains-here." Larxene could be heard saying, Sora and Yuffie being just in time to see her point one of her knives at Demyx. "I happen to be on a reconnaissance mission, which I wish I didn't have to be a part of. And unless you want this knife somewhere you'll regret, you'll let us leave now because I don't want anyone else sent after me and fish boy."

There was an audible gulp from Pete and Demyx alike. Before anything else could be said, Yuffie decided to make her presence known. "Don't be soooo mean to Demyx like that! He's just a kid! Couldn't care less about Pete though."

Sora shrugged. "No one could care less about Pete."

"Buh-what the? Hey! I has feelings to ya know!" Pete shouted defensively glaring at the ninja and Sora, crossing his arms like a toddler and glaring at Sora and Yuffie.

"And can't Nobodies leave anyways with the whole Dark Corridor thing?" Sora added his two cents which earned him a dagger glare from Larxene.

"Normally we'd use a Dark Corridor. But for some reason they won't work now. We got here that way, but now we can't leave." Demyx spoke up with a nervous glance in Larxene's direction.

"Idiot." Larxene muttered under her breath with a glare at Demyx. "Look, all you need to know is that this world is called Game Board. There is nothing special about it. And me and fish breath need to go before backup is sent."

"Uh… excuse me." Everyone turned to see the newcomer and was surprised to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and a white dress. "Does anyone know why I can't leave?"

"Namine?" Sora asked in shock seeing the familiar girl.

"Hey… Sora." Namine greeted holding up a tentative hand in greeting.

"What're you doing here you little-" Larxene started but was interrupted when Demyx's hand slapped over her mouth which was quickly removed after getting blood drawn from a bite. But Demyx was fine seeing as Larxene's colorful language had been stopped before making an appearance for the moment.

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. I open my eyes and I just kind of… found myself here." Namine said looking at Larxene warily. She did remember how she was treated back at Castle Oblivion when she was a resident.

**A/N: Everything in game did happen, except no one is dead or anything.**

"Hello!" An old man in a top hat with a white mustache and a cane exclaimed jumping out of the air and landing in the middle of them all.

"What the-!" Pete exclaimed in surprise at the most recent occurrence yet.

"Another friend of yours Sora?" Yuffie asked automatically assuming it had something to do with Sora because, let's face it. He's made a lot of enemies in his travels.

Everyone except the new guy and Sora looked at Sora having had the same thoughts.

"Why do you look at me! I don't know who he is. Never seen him before. So would you all stop assuming things?" Sora snapped at them for once.

"But then… who is he?" Yuffie asked glancing at the strange man warily.

"I am Mr. Monopoly!" The old man announced. "I am so glad a decent number of people have finally come. I was getting lonely since the last competitors died because no one came to play."

Everyone just stared at the guy known as Mr. Monopoly for a few minutes trying to comprehend what he'd just said. Then Larxene spoke what everyone had on their mind. A little rudely though.

"We aren't here to 'play'! We aren't 'competitors'! We're just here to explore this new world but there's nothing to it. And now me and fish-breath here are trying to leave, but for some reason can't. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Larxene had made her way so she was standing in front of Mr. Monopoly while talking, no one realizing it because they'd been listening to her words. And when Larxene had finished talking she had a knife to Mr. Monopoly's neck.

Just then the sound of a Dark Corridor opening was heard and Roxas came falling out as if pushed through, Axel was soon to follow and then the Dark Corridor closed. That's what everyone except Sora noticed. What Sora noticed, was that the gummi ship he and Yuffie had used to get there was gone.

"Yuffie, where'd our gummi ship go?" Now that Sora thought about it he hadn't even seen Pete's ship. Then Sora looked at Mr. Monopoly, who still had a knife held to his neck by Larxene.

"Gee, thanks for the welcome guys." Axel said sarcastically. "Larxene, Demyx, you two were supposed to report back hours ago." He added, apparently not caring about the reason as to why Larxene was holding a knife to the guy no one had seen before now's neck.

Mr. Monopoly simply chuckled. "None of you seem to understand. You can't leave the Game Board until you win."

Silence followed this, his words sinking in.

"And this is grand!" Mr. Monopoly continued. "Now we have eight people to play! No one has ever had a full game before!"

"What game?" Larxene growled pressing the knife closer to Mr. Monopoly's neck.

"Monopoly of course!" Mr. Monopoly said as if it was the easiest question in the world. Which, considering the world everyone was on it probably was.

The ground underneath everyone on the corner suddenly changed from white to… a greenish-blue. Roxas got up onto his feet; he and Axel were standing on a red arrow. Larxene back away so she was in front of Demyx both of which were close to a thin black line that was next to a greenish-blue square that had a dark blue rectangle on top and the words 'BOARDWALK' just under the dark blue band and at the bottom it said in smaller letters, 'PRICE $400'. Sora was next to Roxas, Yuffie was behind Sora. Next to Yuffie stood Pete, and in front of Pete stood Namine.

Mr. Monopoly was now much bigger and standing in the middle of this 'board'. There was a stack of orange cards nearby everyone on the corner that now said 'GO'. One the opposite corner was a stack of yellow card. The now giant Mr. Monopoly held two dice, each the size of anyone standing on 'GO'. "Okay! Now we'll see who goes first by a roll of the dice." Mr. Monopoly said throwing one of the dice at Roxas.

Roxas' eyes widened seeing the incoming giant die. (Get it? die) "That's bigger than any of Luxord's!" He cried out. But as the die neared Roxas it shrank until it could fit in his hand, Roxas seeing this caught it. He looked at it warily; afraid it might turn him into a die like Luxord's, but when it didn't he looked at Mr. Monopoly confused.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Roll!" Mr. Monopoly instructed a little too enthusiastically.

"Oooookaaaay." Roxas said uncertainly and threw the die, it flew through the next few panels until coming to a stop. Roxas moved to looked only to be thrown back by an unseen force.

"Tut tut now Roxas. No cheating now." Mr. Monopoly said wagging a disapproving finger at Roxas.

"How does he know my name…?" Roxas asked propping himself on his elbows, a little creped out because Mr. Monopoly had sounded like Marluxia just now. "I was just going to see what I rolled."

"Suuurre." Mr. Monopoly said sarcastically walking over to where the die had landed and looking at what Roxas had rolled. "Six! To the front of the line with you Roxas."

Roxas, not wanting to anger the apparently all-powerful Mr. Monopoly obeyed, stopping just in front of the force field.

Everyone else rolled after that, being careful not to make the same mistakes as Roxas. Axel rolled and got a one. Sora rolled and got a three. Yuffie rolled and got a five. Namine rolled and got a five. Pete rolled and got a one. Larxene rolled and got a four. Demyx rolled and got a two.

Yuffie and Namine then had to roll to see which went after Roxas because they tied. Yuffie got three. Namine got five again. Then Axel and Pete had to decide who went after Demyx. Pete got a two. Axel got a two. They had to roll again to decide. This time Pete got a two again and Axel got a one again. And Axel swore.

Mr. Monopoly after retrieving the die that had been thrown to decide who went when shrank down to Nobody and general human size walking up to them, apparently not effected by the force field. And he handed everyone a stack of colored paper.

"What's this?" Sora asked confused.

"It's money of course!" Mr. Monopoly exclaimed. "How you pay for property! Buy houses and hotels! The source of all evil! Used to bail you out of jail! How you pay taxes!"

"Pay?" Larxene sneered.

"Source of all evil?" Sora asked suspicious now.

"Jail?" Axel asked a little nervously.

**A/N: You do not need to read the following paragraph, it is only the Monopoly game rules.**

"Each of you gets two five-hundreds, three one-hundreds, three fifties, five twenties, five tens, five fives and five ones. In total you each get one-thousand six-hundred, thirty dollars." Mr. Monopoly continued. "To buy a property you have to look at the amount at the bottom of a property which tells you how much it costs and pay that much. To buy houses to make your property more worth the money you need to have all properties with the same colored bands on top. When you get the deeds you have to keep an eye on your properties so that when someone lands on them you can tell them how much to pay you. The amount someone needs to pay you is on the deeds you get for buying properties. If you want a hotel which will get you the maximum amount of money you can get for a property you have to buy five houses per property and you must buy houses evenly for the properties of that color group. If you need extra money you can sell hotels and houses you've purchased and if you're out of those you can mortgage your property for money but you won't be able to collect on it, another solution is trading your property for money with other players." Mr. Monopoly started explaining the rules. "And now for the cards. The orange cards are chance. When you land on the question marks you get a chance card. Chance can be a good thing and it could be a bad thing. The yellow cards are Community Chest, the spots on the board with pictures of blue chests. They are pretty much the same as Chance to tell the truth, only they're usually better. If you roll doubles you get to roll again. Whenever you have to pay money to the game it goes to the spot on the opposite corner and whoever lands on it gets all the money in there at the time, it's called 'FREE PARKING'. Then there are spots on the game called 'RAIL ROADS', you can buy the 'RAIL ROADS' if you land on them for one-hundred dollars each. If you have one 'RAIL ROAD' you get fifty dollars when someone lands on it, if you have two you get one-hundred dollars, three is two hundred, four is four-hundred. There are two spots on the game called utilities; they are the 'ELECTRIC COMPANY' and 'WATER WORKS'. If you own one and someone lands on it you get four times the amount shown on dice in cash. If you own two and someone lands on one you get ten times the amount shown on the dice. Every time you pass go you get two-hundred dollars. And finally, if you land on the 'GO TO JAIL' spot you are sent to jail and do not collect two-hundred dollars for passing 'GO'."

Mr. Monopoly finished only seeing everyone had fallen asleep. He proceeded to slap everyone awake with his cane. Larxene reflexively throwing a knife at the source and the knife embedded itself in Mr. Monopoly's shoulder. Mr. Monopoly didn't seem to notice though.

Now Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Larxene were speaking in hushed tones for some reason.

When he was finally done handing out the money and explaining the rules Mr. Monopoly returned to his giant size and on the middle of the board and spoke again with that nerve wracking enthusiasm of his. "Okay! This is the order in which the turns go. Roxas, Namine, Yuffie, Larxene, Sora, Demyx, Pete, and then Axel. Roxas, you're up!" Mr. Monopoly tossed both giant dice at Roxas this time.

Roxas, after initial shock remembered the dice would shrink and caught them. He rolled the dice and waited for Mr. Monopoly to tell him what he rolled.

"You got a two and a three. That's five spaces forward!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

Roxas moved five spaces forward landing on the 'READING RAILROAD'.

"One-hundred dollars if you buy it!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

Roxas glanced back where the other Organization members were nodding their heads. He sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a one-hundred. "I'll take it."

Mr. Monopoly snatched the one-hundred from Roxas which grew to fit his size and he put it in a coat pocket. When he took his hand out he had the giant deed for 'READING RAILROAD' and gave it to Roxas, it shrinking for Roxas when it left Mr. Monopoly's hand. He then tossed the dice to Namine.

Namine fumbled the catch and accidentally dropped the dice. She hastily picked them up and rolled.

"You got a one and a one! Two for you!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

Namine moved two spaces forward.

"'Community Chest!" Mr. Monopoly announced picking up a yellow card and handing it to Namine.

"'Life insurance matures-collect one-hundred'… what's life insurance?" Namine asked while Mr. Monopoly handed her a one-hundred dollar bill.

"If you die the people closest to you get the money to pay your last bills, for your funeral, and such." Mr. Monopoly answered, unable not to answer such a cute little girl.

"I think we all need some of that!" Axel called out.

Mr. Monopoly ignored Axel and handed the dice back to Namine. "You rolled doubles so you get to roll again."

Namine gave a small nod and rolled the dice again.

"One and a four! Move five spaces forward!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

Namine nodded and moved five spaces forward.

"Chance!" Mr. Monopoly announce while picking up a chance card and handing it to Namine.

"'Get out of jail free card'… but I'm not in jail." Namine said looking confused.

"That's why you either sell it, or save it." Mr. Monopoly said patiently.

"Oh. I guess I'll save it." Namine said and put it in the hand she was holding her money with. She didn't have any pockets after all.

"Your turn Yuffie!" Mr. Monopoly called tossing the dice to the ninja.

Yuffie rolled the dice which both landed next to Roxas who had been sleeping on the 'READING RAILROAD'.

Roxas jumped awake and looked at the dice. "Three and a one! That's four for some of you who can't do the math!" Roxas shouted a bit cranky, he then tossed the dice to Mr. Monopoly who caught it. Roxas then went back to sleep.

Yuffie hop-scotched her way for spaces.

"Oooh! 'INCOME TAX'! Pay ten percent of the cash you have or pay two-hundred dollars!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

"I don't know what ten percent of my cash is so….. Here's two-hundred." Yuffie held up two one-hundreds which Mr. Monopoly snatched out of her hand and placed in 'FREE PARKING'.

"Larxene, your turn!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

"Yeah, yeah! Just give me the dice!" Larxene said impatiently.

Mr. Monopoly tossed the dice to Larxene.

Larxene caught the dice and rolled, throwing the dice more than rolling because they would've gone off the board if there hadn't been a force field which flung them around all over the board's outer force field until the finally came to a stop when they hit Namine in the head.

Namine was rubbing her heard. "Three and three. Six."

Larxene nodded and moved six spaces landing on Oriental Avenue.

"Buy it for one-hundred?" Mr. Monopoly asked Larxene.

Larxene nodded, pulling one-hundred out of a pocket.

Mr. Monopoly handed her the deed and took the money.

"Give me the dice Namine." Larxene growled at the girl a space ahead of her who had the dice. "I rolled doubles."

Namine sighed and tossed Larxene the dice.

Larxene caught them and threw-rolled the dice, this time it hit Roxas' arm and woke him up. He looked cranky and looked at the dice. "Two and one. Three." Roxas grumbled rubbing his arm and tossing the dice back to Mr. Monopoly before going back to sleep.

Larxene nodded and went three spaces.

"'CONNECTICUIT AVENUE'! One-hundred and twenty dollars if you want to buy it." Mr. Monopoly announced.

"I'll take it." Larxene said getting out the necessary cash and handing it to Mr. Monopoly who in turn handed her the deed to 'CONNECTICUIT AVENUE'.

"Your turn Sora." Mr. Monopoly said tossing the dice to an unsuspecting Sora who got hit in the left eye.

"Ow!" Sora cried out and rolled the dice, hitting the stack of orange cards.

"Four and a one! Five!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

Grumbling Sora walked five spaces, a hand covering his eye only to be on 'READING RAILROAD' with Roxas, accidentally kicking said Nobody.

"Watch it!" Roxas grumbled waking up for a third time in less than five turns. "What happened to your eye?"

"Got hit by a die." Sora grumbled.

"Hmm… I think the dice take the name 'die' too seriously. Need an eye patch?" Roxas asked holding up and eye patch.

Sora just stared at it with his good eye. "Where and how did you get an eye patch?"

"Stole it from Xigbar. Do you want it or not?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Sure." Sora said with a sigh taking the eye patch and putting it on.

"Now give me fifty dollars." Roxas said.

"What! For an eye patch?" Sora found the price outrageous.

"No. You're on my railroad. Now fork up."

Sora muttered something not tolerated for this fanfiction's rating and took a fifty out of his pocket handing it to Roxas.

Roxas took the fifty and put it in his pocket. He wouldn't sleep while he was on the same space as Sora so he just sat there.

"Demyx!" Mr. Monopoly called tossing the dice to Demyx who caught it with water he'd summoned with his sitar. He then rolled the dice using the water to do so.

And the dice hit Yuffie on the shoulder. "Hey!" She glanced at the dice. "Six and four! Ten." She then rubbed her shoulder.

Demyx danced his way down the board, visiting the jail apparently.

"Pete, your turn!" Mr. Monopoly called tossing the dice to Pete who tried to catch them, he caught a die. He kind of started chocking on the other one.

"Don't look at me." Axel said lounging on a beach chair he'd brought with thinking the world had had a beach.

No one made an effort to save Pete so he eventually just kind of… dropped dead.

"Huh. People usually live longer than that around here." Mr. Monopoly said as an ambulance came too late and took Pete away.

Everyone just stared at Mr. Monopoly's nonchalance for a few minutes.

"Guess we can't play with only a die." Axel said getting up and picking up the remaining die that had been dropped when Pete was taken away.

"No worries Axel. I always have extra." Mr. Monopoly said tossing a new die to Axel. "The game must go one after all."

Axel caught the new die, muttered some profanities and rolled the dice, narrowly missing Yuffie and Sora's good eye, instead it hit Sora's nose.

"Ow!" Sora cried out again. "I think you broke my nose with dice!"

"Here." Roxas said handing Sora a patch for his nose.

"I don't even want to know." Sora said with a sigh and took the patch.

"Six and one. In other words seven!" Roxas announced.

Axel sighed and moved seven spaces, accidentally stepping on Sora's foot-causing him to bump into the force field which threw him down-and two of Roxas' ribs.

"Ow!" Sora and Roxas cried out in unison.

"I think you cracked some of my ribs." Roxas grumbled.

"I think I have a broken foot now." Sora said.

"I hope you have a broken foot Sora. I stepped on your foot hard for a reason." Axel said and found himself on 'CHANCE' with Namine.

Mr. Monopoly got the card and handed it to Axel.

"'Go directly to jail-do not pass GO, do not collect two-hundred dollars." Axel swore. "I wouldn't have passed 'GO' anyways!"

Axel was then picked up by the back of his cloak by Mr. Monopoly and dropped in 'JAIL', which had stone walls around the prison.

"Hi Axel!" Demyx greeted though the bars of a window into the cell.

"Hey Demyx." Axel greeted, already leaning against a wall of the cell. "Hey… why is there an old dude in here!"

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Another voice in the cell demanded. It was an old guy with no hair, in a green t-shirt that he had long outgrown and a pair of ripped up jeans that were also too small. He probably had shoes at some point.

Mr. Monopoly looked into the cell. "Oh! There you are Jack! Thought you died in the box!"

"I wish you son of a-" His mouth was covered by Demyx's water before he could finish.

"Good news everyone! Jack can take Pete's place!" Mr. Monopoly announced.

There were several groans.

"Can you just hurry up?" Roxas demanded. "I'm not sure how much longer I can take of being on the same space as Sora! I'm running out of stuff! He's accident prone!"

"Hey!" Sora glared at Roxas now.

"Don't you glare at me! I gave you an eye patch, a nose patch, and I just wrapped your broken foot!" Roxas yelled at Sora.

"Now, now boys, don't make me come over there!" Yuffie yelled from her spot.

"Good luck with that!" Sora yelled at Yuffie.

"Yeah! Force field remember!" Roxas added to Sora's yell.

Yuffie glared at them. "Just wait until I'm on the same spaces as you!"

"I still don't understand how I got here." Namine murmured playing with her fingers.

"This is going to be a long game." Jack muttered hitting his head on the wall. "Can't believe I was forgotten in the last game."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… this is going to be interesting don't you think? My geometry class played too much Monopoly. Now you know part of how I came up with this. ^^'<strong>


End file.
